


Mała wielka miłość

by Izzie (IzziePL)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Catlock, Cats, Coping, Depressed John, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-The Empty Hearse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzziePL/pseuds/Izzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym jak John adoptował kota i nazwał go Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mała wielka miłość

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the hearts of small things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738526) by [michi_thekiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michi_thekiller/pseuds/michi_thekiller). 



> Betowała niezastąpiona narumon.

John sięgnął dna w środę.  
  
W zeszły piątek, gdy tylko wrócił do domu z pracy, udał się ze swoją ukochaną, słodką lady gin, prosto do łóżka. Sobotę spędził w wybornym towarzystwie wyśmienitej szkockiej, z kolei w niedzielę szukał cierpkiego pocieszenia w ramionach bourbona. W poniedziałkowy poranek nie poszedł do pracy, wymawiając się chorobą, we wtorek powtórzył tę samą śpiewkę.  
Zanim nadeszło wtorkowe popołudnie, przepadł całkowicie – uciekł w zapomnienie o smaku taniej, gorzkiej wódki, która pozostawiała na jego języku mocny, cierpki posmak, w końcu pozbawiając go zdolności poprawnego mówienia.  
  
Odgrodził się od świata cztery dni temu, trwając w tym rozkosznym upojeniu. Po raz pierwszy odkąd _to_ się stało, nie czuł, że jego serce pompuje do żył czysty ból za każdym rytmicznym uderzeniem. Po raz pierwszy odkąd to się stało, nie czuł właściwie nic.  
  
Potem, gdy nadeszła środa, dokładnie się ogolił. Przeczesał włosy i umył twarz. Zażył dwie tabletki aspiryny, popijając je pełną szklanką wody. Poszedł do pracy.  
  
Uśmiechał się uprzejmie do chorych i przytulił Sarę na powitanie. Przyjął wszystkich pacjentów zgodnie z harmonogramem, miał nawet dość czasu, by zająć się dwoma nadprogramowymi przypadkami: ośmiolatkiem z urazem kostki i dwudziestolatką z grypą.  
  
Po pracy wysłał wiadomość Lestrade’owi, wymawiając się od spotkania w barze, jednakże uprzejmie dziękując za propozycję. Może wybiorą się na piwo następnym razem?  
  
Wrócił do mieszkania pod numerem 221 na Baker Street i zjadł kolację z panią Hudson. Kobieta nagabywała go o wspólny posiłek już od miesięcy. Nałożył sobie dwie dokładki jej pieczeni, zapewniając gospodynię o wybornym smaku jedzenia. Prowadzili swobodną, przyjacielską rozmowę, rozmyślając jednocześnie o Sherlocku, chociaż żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało na głos jego imienia.  
  
Opierając się nieco, ze śmiechem dał się w końcu namówić kobiecie, by zostać nieco dłużej, racząc się filiżanką herbaty i kawałkiem ciasta. Powiedziała, że dobrze znów zobaczyć go w dobrym humorze. Jego śmiech był miły i ciepły, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Tęskniła za nim.  
  
Gdy wieczór dobiegł końca, ucałował ją w oba policzki z entuzjazmem, dokładnie tak jak robił to Sherlock. Pani Hudson zachichotała jak uczennica, mówiąc na odchodnym:  
  
— Och, zmykaj wreszcie!  
  
Gdy się pożegnali, udał się schodami do mieszkania o numerze 221B.  
  
Zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
  
Wyciągnął pistolet.

  
  
✦✦✦

  
  
W szpitalu zawsze dają ci w takich sytuacjach do wypełnienia kwestionariusz:  
  
  
_1\. Czy odczuwasz niemoc, myśląc o teraźniejszości lub przyszłości?_  
_2\. Czy miałeś/aś kiedyś ochotę skrzywdzić drugiego człowieka? (Jeśli nie, przejdź do pytania nr 3)._  
_a. Czy masz zamiar skrzywdzić drugiego człowieka?_  
_3\. Czy miewałeś/aś myśli samobójcze?_  
  
  
John w przeszłości miał już do czynienia z pacjentami niezrównoważonymi emocjonalnie. Zapisywał w ich kartach _+MS_ : _wykazuje skłonności do myśli samobójczych_. Czasem chcieli otrzymać pomoc. Czasem nie.  
  
Powiada się, że lekarze są najgorszymi pacjentami. John uważał, że to trochę jak oszukiwanie na egzaminie. Znał doskonale wszystkie odpowiedzi. Wiedział dokładnie, co należy powiedzieć.  
  
To był błąd chwili, zapewnił psychiatrę, dał się ponieść irracjonalnej myśli. Przechodził przez trudny okres w życiu. _Depresja_ , czwarta faza w modelu stworzonym przez Kübler-Ross. Już wkrótce zastąpi ją _Akceptacja_. Nigdy wcześniej nie miewał takich myśli. Już więcej nie popełni podobnej głupoty. Jakby nie patrzeć, sam zadzwonił po pomoc.  
  
Doktor Gupta przytakiwała jego słowom, robiąc skrupulatne notatki w karcie pacjenta.  
  
John nie wspomniał o tym, że znajomy ciężar pistoletu Browning w dłoni stanowił dla niego niepodważalny dowód nieuchronności tego, co się musi wydarzyć. Jedyny właściwy, dramatyczny koniec już opowiedzianej historii. Gdy zabrakło głównego bohatera, cała reszta stała się tylko nieistotnym dodatkiem. Wątek się urwał. Można powiedzieć, że akcja upadła, gdyby ktoś miał ochotę bawić się w gierki słowne. Czas na napisy końcowe.  
  
Nie napomknął terapeutce o niespodziewanej uldze, którą poczuł na myśl, że oto ma przed sobą ostatnie szesnaście godzin i trzydzieści sześć minut życia.  
  
Nie wspomniał też o miażdżącym uczuciu porażki, które nadeszło, gdy zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Obezwładniający ucisk w piersi: w ten sposób wielu ludzi opisywało atak serca.  
  
_Jak słoń siedzący mi na klatce piersiowej._  
  
— Myś… Myślę, że wszystko ze mną w porządku, naprawdę — zapewnił John, posyłając w stronę lekarki zachęcający uśmiech. Być może nie posiadał wrodzonego uroku Sherlocka, ale z jego postawy zawsze emanowała pewna aura szczerości, zjednując mu przychylność ludzi.  
  
Doktor Gupta odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Kobiety zwykle to robiły. To był typowy, lekarski uśmiech: niósł ze sobą głęboką nadzieję na polepszenie stanu pacjenta, ale przygaszała go nieco rzeczywistość, z jaką pani doktor stykała się na co dzień.  
  
Naprawdę jej współczuł.  
  
Zatrzymali go na dwudziestoczterogodzinną obserwację. John samodzielnie zameldował się na oddziale. Wiedział, że w każdej chwili może stamtąd odejść. Zdecydował się nie wspominać nikomu o pistolecie.  
  
Wypuścili go ze szpitala, wręczając mu wypis, długoterminowy plan spotkań z terapeutą i receptę na antydepresanty. Oddali mu także portfel zapakowany w plastikowy woreczek z napisem _Rzeczy osobiste pacjenta_.  
  
John przystanął przed szpitalem i przez chwilę obserwował mijających go ludzi, którzy jakby nigdy nic wiedli swoje spokojne życia. Uczęszczali do pracy albo do szkoły. _Żyli._  
  
Zatrzymał wzrok na ulicznym sprzedawcy, który właśnie wydobywał z wózka wątpliwej jakości jedzenie, z uśmiechem podając je klientowi i odbierając kilka funtów zapłaty.  
  
Przyglądał się ludziom kupującym gazety, baloniki i kartki z nadrukowanymi życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Wiedział, że w żadnym z czasopism nie znajdzie wzmianki o sobie. Nagłówki nie krzyczały już S-H-E-R-L-O… i tak dalej. Nawet tabloidy zdawały się o nim zapomnieć. To trwało już od jakiegoś czasu.  
  
Życie niewzruszenie toczyło się dalej, świat nie stanął nagle w miejscu. To on się zatrzymał.  
  
I właśnie w tej chwili John pomyślał: _co teraz?_

  
  
✦✦✦

  
Gdy wracał pieszo na Baker Street, czarny, elegancki samochód zaparkował tuż obok niego. John spojrzał wprost w wycelowaną w niego kamerę CCTV i westchnął cierpiętniczo. Drzwi pojazdu otworzyły się przed nim w niemym zaproszeniu.  
  
— Witaj, Mycrofcie — wymamrotał, zajmując miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu. Nie kłopotał się zapięciem pasów. Nigdy o to nie dbał.  
  
— Niezmiernie miło wciąż widzieć cię wśród żywych, doktorze Watson — odparł Mycroft.  
  
John wpatrywał się przez chwilę w twarz rozmówcy z nieodgadnioną miną, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Usadowił się wygodniej, kopiąc przy okazji leżący obok parasol Holmesa. W Londynie nie padało od trzech dni.  
  
— Wybacz — powiedział bez cienia skruchy. — Noga.  
  
Mycroft wygiął brew w łuk.  
  
— Myślę, że mój brat nie doceniłby twojego kunsztu dekoratorskiego, gdybyś jednak zdecydował się przyozdobić ściany 221B zawartością swojej czaszki.  
  
_Twój brat jest martwy._  
  
Oczywiście, że Mycroft się dowiedział, _oczywiście_ – dzień, w którym ten mężczyzna przegapiłby jakąkolwiek informację, najpewniej zwiastowałby zagładę cywilizacji. Londyn zostałby zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi jak po ataku bombowym. Ludzie zainfekowani śmiertelnym wirusem wlekliby się po ulicach, żądni mózgów i świeżego mięsa.  
  
— Jak tam twoja dieta, Mycrofcie? — zagadnął nagle John z nieskrywaną ciekawością.  
  
Młodszy Holmes z niechęcią wykrzywił usta na tę jawną zmianę tematu. Nie musiał pytać, jak John się czuje. Zapewne dowiedział się wszystkiego o jego aktualnym stanie, zanim Watson zdążył chociażby usiąść. Prawdopodobnie był też w stanie wyczytać niezbędne fakty z przedziałka jego włosów bądź lekkiego drgania jego dłoni ułożonej bezwiednie na siedzeniu.  
  
Ukrywanie czegokolwiek przed Holmesami stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie. _Przed Holmesem._  
  
Czy w takim razie zastęp funkcjonariuszy wpadłby do jego mieszkania w ostatniej chwili, dokładnie na czas? Bez wątpienia, jeśli Mycroft wiedział, co się dzieje, mógł też bez problemu temu zapobiec. Jeśli ktokolwiek dysponował odpowiednio wyszkolonym zespołem, który wyważyłby drzwi i wytrącił broń z ręki Johna, zanim ten odebrałby sobie życie, tą osobą był właśnie Mycroft Holmes.  
  
— Z czasem będzie lepiej, John — powiedział mężczyzna. — Teraz może ci się wydawać, że ból jest nie do zniesienia, ale obiecuję ci, że pewnego dnia wspomnisz tamten dzień i będziesz nieopisanie wdzięczny, że podjąłeś inną decyzję.  
  
— Wspaniale. Teraz czuję się tobą zażenowany — westchnął John.  
  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał Holmes ze zdziwieniem.  
  
— Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie ty uraczysz mnie pełną utartych frazesów starczą pogadanką.  
  
— Prawda rzadko jest dowcipna.  
  
— Kolejny banał — skomentował wisielczo John.  
  
Przez jakiś czas jeździli uliczkami Londynu w kompletnej ciszy. John był za to naprawdę wdzięczny. Minęli restaurację należącą do Angelo, magazyn, w którym Mycroft po raz pierwszy próbował przekupić Watsona, by ten za pieniądze szpiegował poczynania Sherlocka, a także kawiarenkę, w której spotykali się od czasu do czasu, by przedyskutować, co tym razem zrobić z młodszym Holmesem.  
  
Wiszący na drzwiach budynku znak głosił: _Zamknięte z powodu remontu_.  
  
Przez głowę Johna przemknęło, jakie to musi być irytujące – mieć władzę, by postawić cały brytyjski rząd w stan gotowości poprzez jedno skinięcie palcem, a być bezsilnym, kiedy ma się ochotę na swoje ulubione tiramisu akurat wtedy, gdy nie można go zjeść.  
  
Ostatni raz widział się z Mycroftem na pogrzebie. Pamiętał, że mężczyzna ani razu nie zapłakał. Z drugiej strony John także nie uronił łzy. Na nie przyszedł czas później, w najmniej odpowiednich momentach: skapywały na jego talerz podczas obiadu, pojawiały się, gdy stał w kolejce do kasy w Tesco lub gdy pracował w klinice. Smutek, zupełnie tak jak Sherlock, całkowicie lekceważył wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania.  
  
Przez głowę Johna przemknęło: jakie to uczucie – móc wszcząć wojnę w zupełnie obcym kraju, a potem ją zakończyć, a nie potrafić ocalić życia jednego człowieka.  
  
Zrozumiał wtedy, że nie istniał żaden zastęp funkcjonariuszy. Gdyby tylko był wystarczająco zdeterminowany, nawet Mycroft nie zdołałby go powstrzymać. Z ustami szczelnie zaciśniętymi wokół lufy pistoletu, wszystko zależało tylko i wyłącznie od Watsona.  
  
Holmes patrzył na niego z miną, która sugerowała, że chce coś powiedzieć. John nie był pewny czy chce, by Mycroft coś powiedział.  
  
— Rozważałeś adopcję kota? — wypalił w końcu mężczyzna.  
  
Propozycja ta wydała się Johnowi tak niedorzeczna, że roześmiał się niekontrolowanie. To drugi raz, gdy pozwolił sobie na śmiech w przeciągu ostatnich tygodni. Chyba ustanowił nowy rekord.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie sugerujesz, że zaopatrzysz mnie w jednego — odparł radośnie. — Tylko po to, by pracował jako twój mały szpieg i zdawał ci okresowe raporty z moich poczynań w zamian za puszki Sheby i myszki wypełnione kocimiętką.  
  
— Twierdzę jedynie, że czyjeś towarzystwo mogłoby ci się przysłużyć.  
  
— Oczywiście. W końcu jeśli chodzi o kontakty z kobietami jestem kompletnym nieudacznikiem, dlatego od razu pominęliśmy etap, w którym sugerujesz, że powinienem zacząć częściej wychodzić z domu i przeszliśmy wprost do części, kiedy to odzyskuję nadzieję i równowagę w życiu, akceptując swoją pozycję podstarzałego kawalera z kotem. Kilka dni temu trzymałem w dłoni pistolet, a w mojej kieszeni znajduje się recepta na Prozac. Miło było cię zobaczyć, Mycrofcie. Rozmowy z tobą zawsze w niesamowity sposób podbudowują moją samoocenę. — John stuknął palcem w szybę między tylnym i przednim siedzeniem. — Możesz mnie tu wysadzić.  
  
Kierowca, jak można było przewidzieć, nie zatrzymał się.  
  
— Daj spokój, John — westchnął Mycroft z dezaprobatą. — Wciąż widujesz tę niedouczoną terapeutkę? Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze byłeś wierny aż do przesady. Ta kobieta już dawno powinna ci była zaproponować wzięcie domowego pupila. Jako lekarz wiesz przecież doskonale, że bezpośredni kontakt ze zwierzętami zaspokaja ludzką potrzebę dotyku i wzmaga w organizmie produkcję serotoniny i dopaminy – hormonów niezbędnych szczególnie ludziom z depresją.  
  
— Insynuujesz, że mam depresję? — wtrącił John sztucznie wesołym głosem.  
  
— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł Mycroft ironicznie. — Wszyscy dorośli, normalnie funkcjonujący ludzie mają w zwyczaju od czasu do czasu wepchnąć sobie w usta broń palną.  
  
— W rzeczy samej — odpowiedział Watson. — Sam powinieneś tego spróbować. To bardzo kojące doświadczenie.  
  
Taka odpowiedź bez wątpienia rozbawiłaby Sherlocka. Obaj mężczyźni zamilkli na chwilę, zupełnie jakby oczekiwali, że w ich rozmowę wtrąci się trzecia osoba – rzucając na przykład niestosowny komentarz o rzeczach, które Mycroft mógłby sobie wepchnąć w usta, co mogłoby zostać odebrane albo jako niewybredny żart, albo – co gorsza – dowcip z jasnym podtekstem.  
  
John podniósł wzrok na Mycrofta i wyłapał na jego twarzy ulotną emocję, swego rodzaju _tęsknotę_. Zrozumienie spłynęło na Watsona bolesną falą. Miewał podobną minę, gdy pozwalał sobie na chwilę nostalgii, na przykład widząc drugi kubek obok swojego. Lub gdy znajdował w mydelniczce szkło z laboratoryjną próbką.  
  
John nienawidził litości. Tego mdłego, łagodnego wyrazu twarzy, który zdawał się pytać _wszystko w porządku?_ , który zostawiał w jego ustach posmak skwaszonego mleka. Tego uprzejmego tonu, którego używali jego przyjaciele, ich kojących głosów i poklepywania po plecach, niewypowiedzianych słów _biedny John, biedny John_. Nagle poczuł przemożną nienawiść do Mycrofta, ponieważ na jego twarzy zobaczył coś gorszego niż litość.  
  
Współczucie. Zrozumienie.  
  
— Dlaczego akurat kot? — zapytał. — Większość ludzi postrzegałaby mnie, zresztą słusznie, za miłośnika psów.  
  
— Wierz mi — zaczął Mycroft wszechwiedzącym tonem, który sugerował, że mężczyzna nie tylko zna najgłębiej skrywane tajemnice każdego człowieka, ale potrafi też chociażby bezbłędnie dopasować odpowiednie dla niego zwierzę. — Chcesz kota.  
  
John westchnął, przeklinając w duchu dobre intencje Holmesa.  
  
O ileż prostsze musiało być teraz życie Mycrofta, gdy nie musiał się nieustannie przejmować poczynaniami Sherlocka. Nagle był zmuszony zadowolić się samymi banałami: wojnami, zarządzaniem aparatem państwowym, czy też coraz to nowymi spiskami na skalę światową, które pojawiały się wciąż i wciąż, nieustannie, powracając jak bumerang. Najwyraźniej do swojej listy zmartwień dodał jeszcze Johna Watsona.  
  
— A jak _ty_ sobie radzisz? — zapytał mimochodem doktor. — Pytam szczerze.  
  
Mycroft spojrzał na niego z ciekawością godną jedynie Holmesów – tak jakby John był jednym z cudów współczesnej nauki. Lub jakby Algernon, mała biała myszka, rozwinął nagle zdolność ludzkiej mowy.  
  
Watson stwierdził w myślach, że Mycroft najwyraźniej niezwykle rzadko słyszał to pytanie, jeśli w ogóle.  
  
— Ja… cóż, trzymam się, jak to mówią — odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. — Radzę sobie z wszelkimi następstwami.  
  
— Tak — skwitował John. Bo coś powiedzieć musiał. — Jak my wszyscy.  
  
— Sam dobrze wiesz, jak to z nim bywało — podjął Mycroft. — Zawsze taki był – bardzo _après moi, le déluge_. 1  
  
— Tak — powiedział ponownie Watson. To doskonałe podsumowanie Sherlocka. Wzbierający sztorm. Moment pomiędzy chaosem a bytem. Wykrzyknik podsumowujący spisane w jednym, długim zdaniu nudne życie Johna. Sherlock: przeciągające się oczekiwanie, wstrzymywany oddech, łomoczące serce.  
  
Oddychaj, no już. Nic ci nie jest.  
  
Niebo za szybą zdążyło już przybrać szarawy odcień, przysłonięte burzowymi chmurami i londyńskim smogiem. Po słońcu nie pozostał żaden ślad.  
  
— Miło było cię zobaczyć, John — powiedział Mycroft na pożegnanie, zaskakując tym mężczyznę. — Powinniśmy znów się spotkać. Być może przy herbacie.  
  
— Tak, chętnie. Brzmi świetnie — odpowiedział Watson neutralnym tonem.  
  
Samochód zaparkował przy Baker Street. Nim John zdążył wysiąść, rozpadało się na dobre.

  
✦✦✦

  
Spotkał się z Ellą trzy dni później, tak jak obiecał doktor Guptcie. To był jeden z etapów jego długoterminowego planu odnowy. Wspólnie omówili jego pobyt w szpitalu i powody, dla jakich się tam znalazł. Powiedział jej, że popełnił ogromny błąd. Zapewnił, że niezwykle tego żałuje, naprawdę, nie miał pojęcia, skąd mu to przyszło do głowy.  
  
Spoglądała na niego z uniesioną brwią, po czym pochyliła głowę nad notatnikiem i spisała kilka słów. John zdołał rozczytać napisany do góry nogami wyraz _Wyparcie?_.  
  
— To raczej _Depresja_ , czyż nie? — poprawił kobietę. — Ona sugeruje postęp.  
  
Ella obrzuciła go zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem i westchnęła.  
  
— Chciałem tylko pomóc — usprawiedliwił się John, być może mało pomocnie.  
  
Nie zazdrościł jej. Miał swoje powody, aby nie zdecydować się na zostanie psychiatrą. Chirurgia polegała na naprawianiu, bazowała na konkretach. Urazy powypadkowe to łatwizna. Zatrzymaj krwawienie, pilnuj, by pacjent oddychał. Ulubionym powiedzeniem jednego z jego profesorów było _krew zasuwa w kółko, powietrze wchodzi i wychodzi, a jeśli któreś z nich nawala, zrób z tym coś!_ Połączenia między naczyniami krwionośnymi, rehabilitacja mięśni i zerwanych ścięgien. Przeszczepy skóry. Szwy i zastrzyki, szyny oraz transfuzje krwi. W każdym przypadku można było coś poradzić. Czasami ci się udawało, czasami nie. Ważne, że zrobiłeś co w twojej mocy, dopóki nie wyczerpały się opcje. Gdy dzień dobiegał końca, zmywałeś z dłoni krew innego człowieka i żyłeś dalej. Prostota.  
  
Jednak co mogą zdziałać ludzkie ręce w obliczu choroby umysłu? Nie istniały żadne specjalne szwy, by zaleczyć złamane serce. Ludzie nosili w sobie to cierpienie, uporczywe i niewidzialne, nieprzemijające. Nauka nie znalazła jeszcze sposobu, by powstrzymać ten rodzaj krwawienia.  
  
— To długotrwały proces. — Słowa same wypływały z jego ust. — Po prostu muszę wypracować w sobie lepsze mechanizmy radzenia sobie ze stratą. Tak, to zajmie trochę czasu. Ale naprawdę wierzę, że, no wiesz… pewnego dnia wszystko będzie dobrze.  
  
Ella przytaknęła zachęcająco. John wyczytał z jej notesu odwrócone do góry nogami _nadzieja na przyszłość?_  
  
— Czy masz już jakieś pomysły, John? Czy możemy zmienić coś już w tej chwili? Porozmawiajmy o twoich planach na przyszłość.  
  
— Cóż — zaczął mężczyzna. — Myślałem ostatnio o przygarnięciu zwierzaka.  
  
— Och — westchnęła Ella z uśmiechem. — To naprawdę doskonały pomysł!

  
✦✦✦

  
Pani Hudson była oczarowana tym pomysłem.  
  
— Dokładnie tego ci trzeba w tym ogromnym mieszkaniu — stwierdziła z przekonaniem. — Małego futrzastego współlokatora! — Wspomniała mu, że sama miała kiedyś psa. Kochanego, małego terriera imieniem Pierniczek. — Niestety, pewnego dnia mój słodki Pierniczek… cóż, spierniczył — powiedziała z zakłopotaniem. — Wiesz, tak to już czasem bywa.  
  
— Tak — odparł John, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, o czym kobieta mówi, ale stwierdził, że chyba woli ten fakt przemilczeć.

  
✦✦✦

  
Molly zaprowadziła go do schroniska, z którego pochodził Toby. Jakby nie patrzeć, miała już doświadczenie z procedurą adopcji zwierzaka.  
  
— Och, tak się cieszę, John — zaświergotała wesołym tonem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego w sposób, który dotychczas był zarezerwowany tylko dla jednej, konkretnej osoby.  
  
Stali razem w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym po brzegi metalowymi klatkami, w których na swój dom czekały bezpańskie psy i koty. Ściany oblepione były plakatami przedstawiającymi słodkie zwierzątka. Na jednym z nich widniała dwójka dzieci przytulająca futrzaste czworonogi: mały chłopczyk ściskający kota i dziewczynka z rękami owiniętymi ciasno wokół golden retrievera.  
  
_Już dziś weź do domu nowego przyjaciela!_ , głosił denerwująco radosny plakat.  
  
Watson westchnął ociężale.  
  
— John… Wiem, że nie mieliśmy właściwie okazji porozmawiać, od czasu… cóż. — Głos Molly był łagodny. Po chwili kobieta sięgnęła ręką do jego ramienia. Zawahała się przez moment, po czym dotknęła go, bardzo delikatnie, niczym motyl lądujący na łamliwej gałązce. — Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że… on naprawdę cię kochał. Po prostu to wiem.  
  
Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, poruszony jej życzliwością. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Nie przewidział tego, przez co nie zdążył na czas wznieść swoich murów. Jej słowa – ta delikatność, współczucie – przeszyły go na wskroś, jak strzały przecinające powietrze nad murami zamku. Jego serce poległo niczym uśmiercony żołnierz.  
  
Odwrócił wzrok. Molly wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie i pozwoliła, by jej ręka opadła.  
  
— Och, mój Boże, spójrz na te kocięta! — zawołała rozanielona.  
  
I John spojrzał.

  
✦✦✦

  
Berneński pies pasterski zaszczekał głośno, gdy zbliżyli się do jego boksu. _Cześć, nazywam się Barney_ , głosiła tabliczka obok. _Mam cztery lata. Moi właściciele musieli mnie oddać, gdy się przeprowadzali. Jestem trochę nieśmiały, ale jeśli dasz mi szansę, zostanę twoim najlepszym przyjacielem!_  
  
W klatce obok Barneya spokojnie leżał buldog angielski, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. John spojrzał na niego z czułością. Zawsze postrzegał siebie jako psiarza. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że kiedyś zostałby właścicielem takiego psa. Chodziliby na wspólne spacery po sąsiedztwie, a porankami uprawiali jogging w Parku Regenta. Ludzie zatrzymywaliby ich, pytając Johna o imię jego pupila. Bawiliby się w aportowanie patyków i frisbee. Nauczyłby go wielu sztuczek. Bez wątpienia pies idealnie wpasowałby się w jego życie na Baker Street. Wieczorami siadaliby razem przy kominku, pysk psa spoczywałby na kolanach Johna, podczas gdy Sherlock…  
  
— Och, nie — wymamrotał John, potrząsając głową. Oddalił się szybkim tempem od boksu.  
  
— Dobrze, ten nie — poparła go Molly. — Szukajmy dalej.

  
✦✦✦

  
— Może to wcale nie był taki dobry pomysł — skomentował John po dłuższym czasie.  
  
Molly go nie słuchała. Była zbyt zajęta zabawą z małym, pręgowanym kotkiem, chichocząc za każdym razem, gdy ten uderzał łapkami w piórkową zabawkę – coś stworzonego właśnie w tym celu.  
  
John rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Widok tych zwierząt pozamykanych w ciasnych klatkach sprawiał, że miał ochotę przebiec wzdłuż korytarza i otworzyć wszystkie boksy. Uwolnić te stworzenia. Zabrać wszystkie ze sobą do domu. Chciał stąd wyjść, teraz, zaraz, natychmiast. Przez większość dni ledwie potrafił zadbać o siebie, jak miał się zająć kimkolwiek innym?  
  
W klatce, w samym rogu pomieszczenia, czarny kot przechadzał się tam i z powrotem, z zainteresowaniem smagając ogonem powietrze. John podszedł bliżej. Zwierzę zatrzymało się wpół kroku i obrzuciło go ostrożnym spojrzeniem spod zwężonych oczu.  
  
John przyjrzał się kotu. Kot przyjrzał się Johnowi. Oczy zwierzęcia były bladoniebieskie.  
  
— Cześć — przywitał się Watson, chcąc okazać swoją uprzejmość. Kot wciąż wpatrywał się w niego podejrzliwie. John powolnym ruchem podniósł dłoń i zbliżył ją do klatki. Zwierzak podszedł bliżej, wąchając z zaciekawieniem. Doktor zauważył, że kocur jest w całości czarny, za wyjątkiem białej, puchatej łaty na klatce piersiowej. Ostrożnie przecisnął palce pomiędzy plastikowymi zwojami drutu. Nos stworzenia był zimny; mały, mokry punkt przyciśnięty do opuszków jego palców.  
  
— Witaj — powtórzył John łagodnie. — Ciekawi mnie, jak masz na imię?  
  
Do klatki kota przyczepiona została papierowa kartka, jednak zamiast zdjęcia i krótkiego opisu, ktoś wielkimi literami nakreślił na niej słowa: _UWAGA: NIE WCISKAJ PALCÓW DO KLATKI!!! GRYZĘ!!!_  
  
Tymczasem zwierzak otarł się pyszczkiem o koniuszki palców Johna. Jego futro było ciepłe i niezwykle miękkie w dotyku. Doktor powoli wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i wśliznął palce przez szparę, wprost do klatki. Kot ponownie otarł się o jego dłoń, tym razem wydając z siebie dodatkowo zadowolone pomrukiwania.  
  
— Trzeba przyznać, że jesteś dużo milszy, niż cię reklamują — skomentował John z uśmiechem.  
  
— Niech pan natychmiast odsunie się od tej klatki! — wykrzyknął ostrym tonem pracownik schroniska. Kot spłoszył się i syknął na Johna, z niepowodzeniem próbując dziabnąć go w palec, po czym obrażony odwrócił się do niego ogonem i uciekł w najbardziej oddalony kąt klatki. Przycupnął tam, kładąc uszy po sobie i obnażając zęby.  
  
— Przestraszył go pan! — powiedział John oskarżycielskim tonem, spoglądając na plakietkę przyczepioną do koszuli mężczyzny. Pisało na niej: _Witaj, mam na imię Ezra! Z radością ci dziś pomogę!_  
  
Przez chwilę John pocieszał się fantazją, że pod koniec dnia wszyscy pracownicy zostają umieszczeni we własnych, ciasnych klatkach, każdy z nich z dołączonym zdjęciem i stosowną biografią. _Mam dwadzieścia trzy lata. Pracuję w schronisku od czterech. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogę wydać się dupkiem, ale daj mi szansę! Proszę, weź mnie do domu!_  
  
— Proszę pana — zaczął  natrętnym tonem Ezra. — Czy nie widzi pan tabliczki?  
  
— Bez wątpienia widzę tu przesadne użycie wykrzykników — odburknął John.  
  
— Muszę pana prosić, by potraktował pan te słowa poważnie — kontynuował pracownik zawzięcie. — Nie bez powodu umieściliśmy tutaj to ostrzeżenie.  
  
— Cóż, taką mam nadzieję — odparł doktor. — W innym wypadku byłoby to marnotrawstwo papieru, w dodatku w bardzo szkaradnym wydaniu.  
  
— Proszę pana — podjął znów mężczyzna. — Tabliczka…  
  
— Tak, tak — przerwał mu Watson, ponieważ uwielbienie, jakie Ezra przejawiał względem Wszechmogącej Tabliczki zaczęło w niebezpiecznym tempie przybierać formę osobliwego fetyszu. — Tak czy inaczej, podjąłem decyzję. Chciałbym adoptować Tabliczkowego Kota.  
  
— Och! — sapnął pracownik, przygryzając wargę. — Nie wolałby pan któregoś z malutkich kociąt?  
  
— Chcę tego — odparł John niestrudzenie.  
  
— Mamy tu wiele innych kotów z uroczym usposobieniem, wszystkie bardzo potrzebują nowego domu…  
  
— Chcę tego — powtórzył doktor stanowczym głosem.  
  
— Nie mogę go panu dać — wypalił w końcu Ezra.  
  
— Niby dlaczego? — oburzył się Watson. — To schronisko dla zwierząt, czyż nie?  
  
— Cóż, no tak — przyznał pracownik. — Ale ten kot… Jest zbyt zdziczały. Przebywa u nas już od dłuższego czasu i powoli dochodzimy do wniosku, że po prostu nie da się go zresocjalizować. Sam się do nas przybłąkał, ale odkąd tu jest, nikt nie zdołał go okiełznać. Wszystkie próby poskromienia jego temperamentu zakończyły się fiaskiem. Ma bardzo złośliwy charakter. — Na potwierdzenie swych słów Ezra podwinął rękawy koszuli, ukazując Johnowi ślady po zadrapaniach, zarówno stare, jak i wyglądające na całkiem świeże. Gęsto pokrywały jego przedramiona. — A i tak miałem na sobie rękawice ochronne — zaznaczył dobitnie. — Niech mi pan uwierzy na słowo, ten kot nie nadaje się na zwierzątko domowe.  
  
John ponownie przyjrzał się kocurowi, teraz zwiniętemu w ciasny, czarny kłębek, z dala od obu mężczyzn, chociaż jego przecinający powietrze ogon i poruszające się uszy sugerowały, że zwierzę nie śpi. Wydawał się obrażony, jakby cała ta rozmowa uraziła go do głębi.  
  
— Hej — mruknął John kojącym głosem, mlaskając przy tym językiem w sposób, którego podobno ludzie używają, chcąc zyskać uwagę kota. Zwierzak faktycznie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego krótko, po czym ponownie ułożył się do snu, nie okazując cienia zainteresowania.  
  
John ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na mężczyźnie stojącym obok.  
  
— W takim razie co się z nim stanie, jeśli nikt go nie zaadoptuje?  
  
— Cóż, zawsze staramy się postępować względem naszych podopiecznych w sposób jak najbardziej humanitarny, proszę pana.  
  
— Innymi słowy zostanie uśpiony, jeśli go nie przygarnę — uciął John nieprzyjemnym tonem.  
  
Ezra skrzywił się na tę bezpośredniość.  
  
— Nie, niekoniecznie… My… mamy nadzieję, że nie zajdzie potrzeba zastosowania tak rygorystycznych działań… — zająknął się.  
  
— Ale tylko to wam pozostaje, jeśli wszelkie inne próby socjalizacji zawiodły, czyż nie? — drążył Watson. — Jestem pewien, że chętnie pozbędzie się pan jednego pyska do wykarmienia. Schronisko potrzebuje przestrzeni, ja zwierzaka domowego. Proszę pozwolić mi go zabrać.  
  
— Naprawdę, proszę to poważnie przemyśleć. Zwierzę to nie zabawka albo jakieś ubranie, które będzie pan nosił przez parę tygodni, by sprawdzić, czy dobrze leży, a potem zdecyduje się pan je zwrócić, jeśli nie będzie pasować.  
  
— Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądzę, by nabywanie ubrań przebiegało w taki sposób — skomentował John zgryźliwie.  
  
Ezra zignorował tę uwagę, kontynuując niezrażenie:  
  
— Mam na myśli, że w momencie, gdy go pan adoptuje, stanie się on pana odpowiedzialnością. Jeśli się nie dogadacie, nie może pan tu po prostu przybiec zalany łzami, pokazując swoje zadrapania.  
  
— Nie jestem typem człowieka, który płacze z powodu kilku skaleczeń — zapewnił John spokojnie. — Może pójdzie pan skompletować potrzebne dokumenty?  
  
Ezra westchnął cierpiętniczo, potrząsając głową, ale odszedł w końcu do biura, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Molly podeszła do Johna, zauważając w końcu coś więcej poza grupką słodkich, małych kotków.  
  
— John, znalazłeś coś dla siebie?  
  
— Tak — przytaknął mężczyzna. — Mam zamiar przygarnąć kota.

  
✦✦✦

  
Potrzebnych było czterech opiekunów – wszystkich zaopatrzonych w grube, skórzane rękawice – by wepchnąć szamoczącego się kota do transportera. Zwierzę syczało, pluło i walczyło zawzięcie, a teraz, już w zamknięciu, oddychało ciężko, od czasu do czasu wydając z siebie żałosne jęki.  
  
John został zarzucony zastraszającą liczbą formularzy do wypełnienia. Składały się na nie najróżniejsze umowy i klauzule: obietnica, że nie wypuści kota na zewnątrz bez nadzoru, że nigdy nie usunie mu pazurów, że zapewni mu stałą opiekę lekarską i zadba o regularne szczepienia ochronne...  
  
_I ślubuję ci miłość, i wierność, w zdrowiu i w chorobie..._  
  
Inne dokumenty wymagały od niego podania najdrobniejszych szczegółów dotyczących jego życia prywatnego: nie tylko nazwiska czy adresu zamieszkania, ale także opisu warunków mieszkaniowych, ilości godzin jakie spędza w domu, długości urlopu jaki planuje wykorzystać w ciągu roku, jego zawodu i zarobków. Gdy John złapał się na pisaniu wypracowania na temat _moja typowa niedziela_ , zastanowił się, czy czasem nie upadł na głowę.  
  
Po jakimś czasie ilość dokumentów zmalała, nareszcie zbliżał się do końca. Pozostało mu już tylko jedno pole do wypełnienia, tuż pod wszelkimi informacjami o swoim życiu, których skrupulatnie udzielił.  
  
_Imię zwierzęcia:_ **______________________________**  
  
Molly starała się uspokoić rozeźlonego kota, mówiąc do niego kojącym głosem przez drzwiczki transportera. Przez szparę między kratkami wetknęła piórkową zabawkę zawieszoną na patyku, starając się rozproszyć uwagę zwierzaka. W odpowiedzi kocur tylko syknął z czystą niechęcią.  
  
— Wiesz — zaczęła Molly, obracając się do Johna. — Gdy przygarnęłam Toby’ego, niemal nazwałam go… cóż, wiesz jak. Jednak on był bardzo miłym kotem, więc to imię zupełnie do niego nie pasowało. Ale do tego tutaj? Och, tak, zdecydowanie.  
  
John spuścił wzrok na pustą rubrykę. Jego pióro zawisło w powietrzu tuż nad kartką.

  
✦✦✦

  
Sherlock z łatwością odnalazł się w nowym domu na Baker Street. A przynajmniej tak John podejrzewał, bo gdy tylko dotarł do mieszkania i otworzył drzwiczki transportera, kot błyskawicznie wyskoczył ze środka i schował się pod fotelem.  
  
Fotelem Sherlocka.  
  
— Cóż, to _jest_ twój fotel — skomentował John aprobująco.  
  
Jednak z upływem czasu Sherlock–kot nie opuścił swojej kryjówki, nawet gdy Watson ustawił na podłodze jego miseczki z jedzeniem i legowisko. Kocur był zdecydowanie zbyt chudy, jak odnotował John w myślach. Prawdopodobnie przez uliczne życie, jakie dotychczas wiódł. Doktor miał nadzieję, że prędzej czy później zwierzak zdecyduje się coś zjeść.  
  
— Sherlock, kolacja podana — zawołał, umieszczając na podłodze miseczkę z mokrym kocim jedzeniem. Sherlock–kot nie zareagował w żaden sposób na swoje imię. Z drugiej strony, Sherlock–człowiek również miał w zwyczaju go ignorować.  
  
John przez jakiś czas oglądał telewizję, a w końcu zrezygnowany udał się do łóżka.

  
✦✦✦

  
Sherlock–kot, w trakcie pierwszych dwóch tygodni mieszkania na Baker Street, starannie ukrywał swą obecność przed Johnem. Doktor Watson nigdy nie podejrzewał, że ich mieszkanie zawierało w sobie tak dużą liczbę potencjalnych kryjówek. Czasem mijały dni, w ciągu których ani razu nie widział swojego kota, jednak jedzenie sukcesywnie znikało z miseczek, a w kuwecie systematycznie znajdował zakopane odchody, więc przynajmniej miał pewność, że zwierzę w jakiś sposób egzystuje.  
  
Niekiedy John zauważał gdzieś pod meblami mignięcie futrzastego ogona. Częściej jednak dostrzegał parę bystrych, niebieskich oczu, które obserwowały go z bezpiecznej odległości. Kot podążał jego śladem, cicho i niezauważalnie. Pojawiał się nagle w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co John, chociaż nigdy nie zbliżał się do mężczyzny. Za każdym razem, gdy doktor próbował do niego podejść, Sherlock odwracał się ogonem i zwiewał w jedną ze swoich kryjówek. To było trochę jak życie z prześladowcą, zadumał się John. Kto wie, może to faktycznie był jeden z kocich szpiegów Mycrofta.  
  
Szybko odrzucił tę myśl jako niedorzeczną, oczywiście. To przecież zwyczajnie absurdalny pomysł, by ktokolwiek imieniem Sherlock kiedykolwiek słuchał rozkazów Mycrofta.

  
✦✦✦

  
John obudził się pewnej nocy, czując, że jego tyłek wibruje w dziwny sposób. Czuł na nim jakiś ciepły ciężar. Spał na brzuchu, dlatego obrócił się delikatnie, ale wtedy wibracje ustały.  
  
— Sherlock? — wymamrotał zaspany w poduszkę.  
  
Kot zeskoczył z łóżka w dwóch susach, najpierw z Johna, potem z materaca. Watson czuł przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele, mimo że kot spał tylko na jednej jego części.  
  
Starał się nie zasnąć, leżąc w bezruchu, by sprawdzić, czy kot powróci.  
  
Sherlock nie pojawił się już tej nocy. Ostatecznie John ponownie zapadł w sen.

  
✦✦✦

  
Pewnego wieczoru, gdy doktor wrócił do mieszkania, zastał je puste. Początkowo nie zorientował się, że jest opustoszałe, zważywszy, że jego kot uwielbiał spędzać godziny, bawiąc się w tajnego agenta. Sherlock nie przybiegł, gdy John zawołał go po imieniu, ale to również nie było nic niezwykłego.  
  
Jednak gdziekolwiek Watson nie zajrzał, nigdzie nie mógł go znaleźć. Wszystkie jego ulubione kryjówki świeciły pustkami. John kilkakrotnie zajrzał pod sofę i pod fotel. Szukał go też pod łóżkiem i w szafie – bez skutku. Nie znalazł go też w spiżarni ani przyczajonego w żadnym z kątów.  
  
Wziął głęboki oddech i zmusił się, by otworzyć drzwi, które pozostawały zamknięte od wielu miesięcy. Sypialnia Sherlocka.  
  
— Sherlock — zawołał niepewnie prosto w ciemność. Jednak kota i tu nie było.  
  
Czuł, że wzbiera w nim panika, obezwładniająca i potworna, ściskając mu boleśnie klatkę piersiową. Biegał po mieszkaniu jak oszalały, przewracając wszystko na swojej drodze i z desperacją nawołując kota. Właśnie wtedy jego wzrok przykuło okno, uchylone nieznacznie, by wpuścić do mieszkania trochę świeżego powietrza. Zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Niespodziewanie jego noga odmówiła posłuszeństwa i upadł z impetem na podłogę, boleśnie obijając sobie biodro. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
  
Miał być odpowiedzialny za Sherlocka. A teraz go stracił. Albo, co gorsze, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sherlock zdecydował się od niego uciec.  
  
— To tylko kot — powiedział do siebie stanowczo. — To tylko cholerny kot.  
  
Jego głos wydał mu się bardzo dziwny, a kiedy oderwał dłonie od twarzy, zauważył, że są wilgotne od łez.  
  
Zmusił się do wstania, zataczając się nieznacznie. Pospiesznie nałożył kurtkę i pochwycił latarkę. Chwilę potem wybiegł z mieszkania.

  
✦✦✦

  
Podążał wzdłuż Baker Street, tam i z powrotem, a następnie przeszukał sąsiednie okolice. Od Melcombe Street do Gloucester Place, a potem całą Park Road, aż do Marylebone Road.  
  
Wiedział, że te poszukiwania nie mają sensu. Sherlock mógł być gdziekolwiek.  
Nagle usłyszał pisk opon i odgłosy gwałtownego hamowania, bez zastanowienia pobiegł więc w stronę skrzyżowania. Czuł, że panika boleśnie ściska mu gardło. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zastał kojący widok kierowcy i pieszego obrzucających się nawzajem inwektywami.  
  
Przeszukał wszystkie ciemne alejki i każdy kosz na śmieci, jaki spotkał na swojej drodze. Znalazł dwa bezpańskie koty, kilka szczurów i zabłąkanego psa. Nigdzie nie było śladu Sherlocka.  
  
Udał się w stronę Parku Regenta. Nigdy nie dojrzy Sherlocka wśród tych połaci zieleni, a już na pewno nie w takiej ciemności.  
  
— Sherlock! — krzyknął w eter, czując się lekko absurdalnie. W końcu Sherlock nigdy nie reagował na swoje imię, dlaczego teraz miałby zacząć? — Sherlock! — wrzasnął ponownie. Modlił się do Boga, by nie natknąć się na nikogo znajomego. Pomyśleliby, że już całkowicie postradał zmysły, włócząc się po parku nocą i nawołując Sherlocka.  
  
_John całkowicie się załamał_ , mówiliby, kręcąc ze smutkiem głowami. _Jaka to szkoda, co za potworne nieszczęście._  
  
Musiałby potem wyjaśniać, że nie szukał swojego martwego najlepszego przyjaciela, tylko kota, którego nazwał na cześć swojego martwego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie był pewien, czy ta druga opcja w jakikolwiek sposób polepszyłaby jego sytuację.  
  
Przeczesywał park do późnych godzin nocnych, dopóki nogi nie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, a gardło wyschło na wiór. Echo jego nawoływań poniósł ze sobą wiatr, hucząc z żałością _Sherlock… Sherlock… Sherlock…_

  
✦✦✦

  
Następnego popołudnia John otworzył drzwi mieszkania, zastawszy tam panią Hudson, która przyszła w odwiedziny, dzierżąc w jednej ręce tacę ze świeżo upieczonym ciastem, a w drugiej paczuszkę kocich przysmaków.  
  
— Sherlock odszedł — poinformował ją John. Te słowa wciąż brzmiały okropnie.  
  
— Och, John — wyszeptała pani Hudson z ogromnym współczuciem. — Tak mi przykro. Dajesz sobie radę?  
  
— Oczywiście, że daję sobie radę — odparł Watson. — Sherlock był tylko kotem.  
  
Dał jej się nakłonić na wspólne zjedzenie domowej roboty obiadu. Później uraczyli się jeszcze ciastem, podczas gdy kocie przysmaki leżały samotnie na blacie kuchennym.  
  
— Mógłbyś rozwiesić w okolicy ulotki — zasugerowała pani Hudson. — Pewien uroczy młodzieniec w ten sposób przyprowadził zaginionego kota pani Turner, a ona nawet nie obiecywała żadnej nagrody dla znalazcy!  
  
John rozważał ten pomysł przez chwilę.  
  
_ZAGINĄŁ KOT. Imię: Sherlock. Maść: czarny (z domieszką białego). Oczy: niebieskie._  
  
Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której biega po Londynie i rozwiesza wokół plakaty informujące o zaginięciu Sherlocka. Nie miał nawet jego zdjęcia.  
  
— Nie szkodzi. I tak był właściwie zdziczały — stwierdził. — To by się stało prędzej czy później.  
  
— Oczywiście, mój drogi — odparła uprzejmie pani Hudson, klepiąc go po ramieniu w pocieszającym geście.  
  
Niedługo potem John powrócił do pustego domu. Usiadł ciężko w fotelu, tym naprzeciw Sherlockowego i zatopił się w rozmyślaniach nad nieuchronnością pewnych wydarzeń.

  
✦✦✦

  
Sherlock wrócił do domu we wtorek. Watson zmierzał właśnie do mieszkania, gdy zastał go siedzącego na schodkach przy 221B. Wyglądał na dość zniecierpliwionego, zapamiętale wylizując sobie zranioną łapę.  
  
— Mam zamiar cię podnieść — ostrzegł go John, podchodząc bliżej. — Nie waż się mnie dziabnąć, słyszysz?  
  
Kot spiął się zauważalnie, ale nie uciekł, gdy doktor pochylił się, by wziąć go na ręce. Jednak gdy znalazł się już w jego ramionach, natychmiast zaczął się kręcić i wyginać, zawodząc żałośnie w proteście.  
  
— Szszzz, uspokój się — zbeształ go John. — Sam to na siebie sprowadziłeś.  
  
Mocując się z tą futrzastą kupką nieszczęścia, Watson przemierzył schody budynku i dotarł do drzwi mieszkania, gdzie nastąpiła mała szamotanina, gdy próbował wydobyć klucze z kieszeni, jednocześnie nie wypuszczając kota z objęć i kolejna, gdy Sherlock uparcie starał się wytrącić mu klucze z dłoni. Ostatecznie obaj znaleźli się w domu w jednym kawałku i John umiejscowił czworonożnego współlokatora na blacie kuchennym. Zwierzak spoglądał na niego z wyrzutem.  
  
— Wiem, że mówiłem, że nie wolno ci spacerować po meblach w kuchni — powiedział John usprawiedliwiającym tonem. — Ale to jest nagły przypadek. A teraz pozwól mi spojrzeć na swoją łapę.  
  
Sherlock najwyraźniej uznał te słowa za rzucone mu w pysk wyzwanie. Wynikła między nimi kolejna przepychanka, gdyż obaj chcieli osiągnąć zgoła inny cel: John za wszelką cenę starał się obejrzeć zranioną łapę, a Sherlock zaciekle walczył, by Johnowi łapy nie pokazać. Doktor wyszedł z tej bitwy z pięcioma głębokimi zadrapaniami. Ostatecznie udało mu się obezwładnić kota, trzymając go nieruchomo jedną ręką, a drugą zaciskając na kontuzjowanej łapie, by móc ją obejrzeć.  
  
— Cóż, dorobiłeś się tu ładnej rany, ale wygląda na to, że obejdzie się bez zakładania szwów.  
  
Sherlock wydał z siebie niepocieszone miauknięcie.  
  
— Szczęściarz z ciebie — poinformował go John. — Tym razem to drobnostka i mogę ją wyleczyć. Ale jeśli wywiniesz taki numer jeszcze raz, zabieram cię prosto do weterynarza, słyszysz? Masz to jak w banku.  
  
Sherlock wbił w niego grobowy wzrok.  
  
— Och, daruj sobie te spojrzenia. Leczę ludzi, nie zwierzęta — powiedział Watson, niosąc kota w stronę szafki, w której trzymał swoją zapasową apteczkę. Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd sięgał po nią ostatni raz.  
  
Walka wywiązała się raz jeszcze, gdy John musiał oczyścić zranioną kończynę, czemu Sherlock był zdecydowanie przeciwny. Jednakże doktor miał już sporo praktyki w radzeniu sobie ze sprawiającymi kłopoty pacjentami. Równie szybko zyskiwał doświadczenie w kwestii pacyfikowania kocich awanturników. Trzy przypadkowe drapnięcia, jedną rozlaną buteleczkę jodyny i dwie podarte na strzępy rolki bandaży później, rana została zdezynfekowana. Jednego zjeżonego, bardzo, bardzo niezadowolonego Sherlocka później, łapa została dokładnie opatrzona za pomocą bandaża, którego John prawdopodobnie użył w lekkim nadmiarze.  
  
— Ciesz się, że cię nie zmumifikowałem tylko po to, żebyś przestał się szamotać — burknął, po czym zostawił sponiewieranego kota w spokoju i zajął się opatrywaniem własnych ran wojennych.  
  
Może to kwestia kontuzjowanej łapy, a może Sherlock był po prostu zmęczony, ale nie uciekł w popłochu, gdy tylko John postawił go na podłodze. Zamiast tego przysiadł przy jego stopach i z uwagą spojrzał w górę.  
  
— Wiesz, on też bywał bardzo problematyczny — wymamrotał John, dezynfekując swoje zadrapania i krzywiąc się lekko, gdy skóra go zapiekła. — Boję się pomyśleć, ilu infekcji by się nabawił, gdybym nie zmuszał go za każdym razem, by usiadł na chwilę i pozwolił mi wsmarować w zranioną skórę Betadine. _Ale ja chcę to poddać badaniom, John. Efekty, jakie poszczególne kultury bakterii mogą wywrzeć na żywych tkankach to bardzo fascynujący temat, John._ Tak, cóż, co powiesz na _nie_?  
  
Po raz pierwszy znów potrafił mówić o Sherlocku z taką lekkością, ale być może miał w tym zasługę kot siedzący u jego stóp, który okazał się zaskakująco dobrym słuchaczem.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś takim niejadkiem jak on. Założę się, że umierasz z głodu, co? Obiad? — zaproponował John. Zwierzak otarł się o jego łydki w niemej odpowiedzi. John zamarł wpół ruchu. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie zdobył się wobec niego na taki gest i mężczyzna chciał to poczuć raz jeszcze. — Przygotuję twoje ulubione danie — obiecał mu. — Kawałki mięsnej substancji pływające w częściowo stężałym galaretkowym sosie. Pychota.  
  
— Mrau — wymruczał Sherlock wygłodniale.  
  
— Tak myślałem — odparł Watson. — Cóż, najpierw cię nakarmimy, ale potem musisz mi obiecać, że będziesz oszczędzał tę łapę. Przynajmniej przez najbliższy tydzień, słyszysz mnie? Kot nie słuchający zaleceń swojego lekarza byłby głupcem.  
  
Zwierzak zamrugał, co John uznał za oznakę zgody. Sherlock–człowiek też nie okazywał w wylewny sposób swojej aprobaty, więc takie potwierdzenie było dobre jak każde inne.

  
✦✦✦

  
Mężczyzna zadzwonił do pani Hudson po obiedzie.  
  
— Pani Hudson? Nigdy pani nie zgadnie, co się stało. Sherlock wrócił do domu!  
  
— Och, John, naprawdę? Tak bardzo mnie to cieszy, mój drogi! Byłam pewna, że wróci prędzej czy później.  
  
—To prawdziwy cud. Siedział na frontowych schodkach, czekając na mój powrót.  
  
— Wiesz, pani Turner adoptowała kiedyś dwa koty, straszne dzikusy, i pewnego dnia uciekły razem z jej domu. Dwa dni później jeden z nich wrócił, kochaneczek, i został z nią od tamtego dnia. Każdej nocy śpi z nią w łóżku, zwinięty jak wyrośnięty rogalik. Chcę przez to powiedzieć – ci, których kochamy i którzy kochają nas, zawsze znajdą drogę powrotną do domu. By wrócić do ciebie.  
  
— Cóż, nie posuwałbym się do _tak_ daleko idących wniosków — odparł John, ale nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu.

  
✦✦✦

  
Sherlock świętował swój powrót do mieszkania przy 221B, demolując jego znaczną część. W swoim dekoratorskim szale zdarł ze ściany fragment tapety, odsłaniając zupełnie inny wzór znajdujący się pod spodem. Ściana, na szczęście, była już przyzwyczajona do tak obcesowego traktowania, jak stwierdził po namyśle John i prawdopodobnie tęskniła już za podobnymi zabiegami. Kolejnym celem w Marszu Destrukcji, jakiego podjął się Sherlock, stały się zasłony, ponosząc śmierć w wyniku nieudanej próby kociej wspinaczki. Noga od kuchennego stołu okazała się arcytrudnym, zaprawionym w boju przeciwnikiem i ostatecznie niepocieszony kot skapitulował w trakcie pierwszej bitwy. To nic złego, jak zapewnił go John, to wszystko przez zranioną łapę,  chwilową niedyspozycję. Gdy odzyska pełnię sił, zwycięży swego drewnianego wroga w kolejnej walce.  
  
John podjął się skomplikowanego zadania, jakim było zamienienie mieszkania przy 221B w koto-odporne. Spędzał czas, czołgając się na kolanach po podłodze w poszukiwaniu wszelkich zakamarków, w których Sherlock mógł się chować. Godzinami upychał w listwach kable, zbierał z podłogi najróżniejsze, potencjalnie niebezpieczne drobiazgi. Tu znalazł przypuszczalnie śmiercionośną tabletkę, tam kawałek stłuczonego szkła z rozbitej zlewki – mnóstwo uciekinierów, którzy umknęli jego uwadze podczas pierwszego sprzątania domu. Sherlock towarzyszył mu przez cały czas, bynajmniej nie wykazując chęci pomocy. Zamiast tego atakował zbłąkane końcówki kabli lub bose stopy Watsona.

  
✦✦✦

  
Pewnego wieczoru, pod koniec wyjątkowo długiego dnia, John rozsiadł się w fotelu, by pooglądać telewizję.  
  
— Paskudna odmiana norowirusa znów krąży w powietrzu — poinformował Sherlocka, biorąc łyk ciepłej herbaty. — Gdyby nie moja silna odporność, teraz sam leżałbym na oddziale w szpitalnym wdzianku.  
  
Sherlock lizał swoją w pełni sprawną łapę, puszczając słowa Watsona mimo uszu. Jakby nie patrzeć, Sherlock nigdy nie wykazywał cienia zainteresowania, gdy John zaczynał rozprawiać o pracy.  
  
Kiedy jednak mężczyzna odłożył filiżankę na stolik, kot wyskoczył nagle, lądując gładko na jego kolanach. Mruczał. John zamarł w miejscu, bojąc się nawet oddychać, by zbłąkany podmuch powietrza nie owiał czarnego, jedwabistego futerka. Sherlock rozmruczał się na dobre, wiercąc się w kółko na nogach doktora, by znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję. Zdrową łapą ugniatał nogę Johna. Druga łapa też była już właściwie zaleczona, ale John, jako troskliwy lekarz, nadal pozostawił ją zabandażowaną, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
  
W końcu kot usadowił się wygodnie, zwijając się w cieplutką futrzastą kulkę, wystarczająco ciężką, by John odczuł jego obecność na swoich kolanach. Niepewnie, gotów się w każdej chwili wycofać, przejechał dłonią po lśniącym grzbiecie Sherlocka. Nie wyczuwał już pod palcami żeber. Postęp.  
  
Powoli, z najwyższą ostrożnością, odważył się pogłaskać kota po głowie, a potem znów po grzbiecie, czując pod palcami ciepłą skórę i aksamitną sierść. Powtórzył te ruchy, uspokajając ich obu.  
  
— To bardzo miłe, Sherlock — wymamrotał John.  
  
Kot zasnął mu jego kolanach, mrucząc do momentu, kiedy sen na dobre wziął go w swoje objęcia. Program, który oglądał doktor dobiegł końca i właśnie rozpoczynał się film dokumentalny o II Wojnie Światowej, ale pilot znajdował się poza zasięgiem jego ręki. John musiał też skorzystać z toalety, ale uznał, że to może jeszcze poczekać. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli posiedzi tu jeszcze chwilę dłużej.

  
✦✦✦

  
Sherlock zaczął przyzwyczajać się do swojego imienia.  
  
— Sherlock — mówił John, niby od niechcenia, a kot momentalnie wbijał w niego spojrzenie.  
  
— Sherlock — wołał z innego pokoju, a chwilę później kocur przybiegał do jego stóp. Watson był święcie przekonany, że koty nigdy nie przychodzą za zawołanie. Najwyraźniej Sherlock to bardzo szczególny kot.  
  
Gdy przychodził czas na sen, John zwykł mawiać:  
  
— Sherlock, chodź do łóżka.  
  
I Sherlock przychodził, wydając swoje ciche, kocie odgłosy i podążając za Watsonem do sypialni.  
  
Gdy nadeszły wyjątkowo zimne noce, nauczył się zakopywać pod kołdrą. Jego drobne, futrzaste ciałko wtulało się w Johna, tak, że tylko szpiczaste czubki jego uszu wystawały ponad okrycie. Watson opatulał ich obu szczelnie z najwyższą uwagą, chroniąc przed chłodem.  
  
— Dobranoc, Sherlock — mówił przed zaśnięciem.

  
✦✦✦

  
Około dwóch tygodni po powrocie Sherlocka do domu, liczba jego zdjęć w telefonie Johna wahała się między osiemdziesięcioma a okrągłą setką. Sukcesywnie zgrywał je wszystkie na komputer. Rozważał opublikowanie wyjątkowo uroczej fotografii na swoim blogu, ale po namyśle zmienił zdanie.  
  
Niedługo potem miał ochotę założyć nowego bloga, poświęconego w całości zdjęciom swojego kota, ale również się rozmyślił.  
  
Skopiował na dysk jedno z rozkosznych zdjęć Sherlocka i szybko dodał do niego tekst. Miał przemożną ochotę, by rozesłać je do wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował i z tego pomysłu.  
  
Sherlock wskoczył na jego kolana, mrucząc, a następnie wdrapał się na biurko. Najwyraźniej bardzo chciał pomóc Johnowi w napisaniu posta na bloga. Jego głęboka myśl brzmiała: _asdhjfjkfklf;lkkkkkkkkkkknboooooooooooooooo_.  
  
— Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie, Sherlock — powiedział Watson z naganą, podczas gdy mały drań, wciąż mrucząc, rozsiadł się na klawiaturze i starał się otrzeć głową o jego rękę.  
John wiedział, że powoli zamienia się w jednego z tych dziwaków – osobę, która na okrągło chce rozmawiać tylko i wyłącznie o swoich kotach. Zawsze gdy wpadał na panią Hudson, łapał się na tym, że każde zdanie rozpoczyna od _Sherlock zrobił dziś coś naprawdę uroczego…_  
  
_Nie istnieje żaden sposób, by mówić o swoich kotach tak, żeby ludzie nie uznali cię za szaleńca._ , napisał John w smsie do Molly. Dręczyła go o „kocie fotki” już od pierwszego dnia adopcji.  
  
_Możesz mi opowiadać o sherlocku kiedy tylko chcesz :)_ , odpisała. To miłe z jej strony, ale ona zawsze była dla niego uprzejma.  
  
John postanowił wysłać jej zdjęcie, które zrobił. Opatrzył obrazek słowami: _Najsłodszy Złoczyńca Świata_. Okoliczności cukierkowej masakry, przedstawione na owej fotografii, nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości.  
  
_omg lololol!! cudo!!_ , otrzymał entuzjastyczną odpowiedź.  
  
Watson też tak sądził.

  
✦✦✦

  
Czasami John zastanawiał się, czy Sherlock jest zdolny do miłości.  
  
Mimo wszystko był tylko kotem. Jego serce było małe, nie większe niż kasztan lub jajko gołębia. Jakim sposobem tak drobny narząd mógłby mieć biologicznie zaprogramowaną skomplikowaną funkcję, jaką jest miłość? A nawet jeśli, to jaką jej ilość pomieściłaby w sobie tak maleńka istota?

  
✦✦✦

  
Pewnego wieczoru John był właśnie pochłonięty gotowaniem, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk przedmiotu zapamiętale toczonego po podłodze.  
  
Najwyraźniej Sherlock znalazł pod meblami jakiś zapomniany bibelot i teraz urządzał za nim szaleńcze pościgi po całym mieszkaniu. Gdy Watson przyjrzał się tajemniczej rzeczy z bliska, okazało się, że jest to…  
  
— Sherlock, czy to jest _gałka oczna_? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Sherlock pokręcił tylko tyłkiem i jednym susem dopadł nowej zabawki, obgryzając ją przez moment, by za chwilę znów pchnąć ją w dal. — Sherlock, to jest obrzydliwe — zbeształ go mężczyzna. — I jestem pewien, że może ci zaszkodzić.  
  
John czym prędzej pochwycił oko w dłonie, nim kot po raz kolejny zdołał na nie zapolować. Bez wątpienia spędziło trochę czasu w formalinie, ale jeszcze dłużej przeleżało niezakonserwowane w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu. Teraz już się całe zeschło, fakturą i wielkością przypominając małą, gumową piłkę.  
  
— Kupię ci jutro porządne zabawki — obiecał Watson, wyrzucając gałkę oczną do śmieci.  
  
Kiedy następnego ranka John wszedł do kuchni, śmietnik był wywrócony do góry nogami, podłoga w całości usłana odpadkami, a Sherlock biegał ze swoją zabawką po całym mieszkaniu, świetnie się bawiąc. Doktor westchnął, stwierdziwszy, że tę bitwę przegrał. W zderzeniu z uporem Sherlocka był zawsze na straconej pozycji.

  
✦✦✦

  
Kolejnego dnia na Baker Street została dostarczona przesyłka – ogromny kosz przewiązany elegancko różową wstążką. Do paczki dołączona została mała kartka, z której John odczytał: _Gratulacje w związku z pozyskaniem nowego współlokatora. ~Mycroft_  
  
Pakunek zawierał nowiusieńkie legowisko, a także ogromny wybór kocich zabawek i przysmaków.  
  
Mimo to, Sherlock nadal nalegał na spędzanie nocy w łóżku Johna. Nie zainteresował go wskaźnik laserowy, piórkowe zabawki z miejsca zostały osyczane, a myszki z kocimiętką… Cóż, myszki z kocimiętką zyskały jego uwielbienie. Jednakże stara gałka oczna nadal nie miała sobie równych i nieprzerwanie zajmowała pierwsze miejsce w plebiscycie na Kocią Zabawkę Roku – według Sherlocka, oczywiście.

✦✦✦

 

— John, naprawdę się cieszę, że nie zamknąłeś się na zawsze w swoich czterech ścianach — stwierdził Greg z uśmiechem. — Już zaczynałem podejrzewać, że celowo mnie zbywasz, po tym jak odwoływałeś każde kolejne spotkanie.  
  
— Tak jakbym mógł się w nieskończoność wymykać z rąk inspektora Scotland Yardu — odparł Watson.  
  
— Zgadza się, nie mógłbyś — zawyrokował wesoło Lestrade, puszczając mu oczko. John starał się wyrzucić z głowy myśl o chłodnym metalu kajdanek zaciskających się wokół jego nadgarstków, silnych palcach trzymających jego własne, dłoni ciągnącej go za sobą, nim samym biegnącym niczym niewolnik, a jednak pragnącym podążać za drugim mężczyzną. Nocne powietrze wdzierające się w płuca. Wstrzymywany oddech. Serce chcące wyrwać się z piersi.  
  
Oddychaj, no już.  
  
John wziął spory łyk swojego piwa. Starał się podjąć jakiś temat, by rozpocząć rozmowę, cokolwiek, byleby pokryć tę nieznośną ciszę.  
  
_Tylko nie wspominaj o swoim kocie_ , powtarzał w myślach surowo. _Nie piśnij o nim słowem._  
  
_Gadanie o kotach to nie jest dobry temat na rozmowę przy piwie w pubie. Powtarzam: nie wspominaj o swoim kocie._  
  
— Przygarnąłeś kota? — wypalił nagle Greg, nie wiedzieć czemu.  
  
John spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, wytrącony z równowagi i trochę zażenowany, tak jakby został przyłapany na fantazjowaniu o mężczyznach tańczących kankana w samej bieliźnie, a nie na fakcie posiadania w domu kota.  
  
— Cóż, to tylko… — zaczął nieporadnie. Greg sięgnął ręką w jego stronę i wyszarpnął gruby, czarny włos, który musiał mieć jakieś pięć centymetrów długości, prosto z jego swetra.  
  
— Albo masz kota, albo twoja nowa dziewczyna może się poszczycić krótką, wojskową fryzurą.  
  
Ach. _Oczywiście_ , sarknął znajomy głos w głowie Johna.  
  
— Niestety, to ta pierwsza opcja — przyznał doktor. — To się stało jakoś tak… samo z siebie.  
  
— Zabawne, nigdy bym cię nie wziął za miłośnika kotów.  
  
— Ja siebie też, szczerze powiedziawszy — zgodził się Watson. — Ale okazał się dla mnie idealnym wyborem. Jest naprawdę uroczy. — Sam się skrzywił, słysząc, jak to zabrzmiało.  
  
Jednak zamiast wyśmiania go, Greg rzucił w odpowiedzi:  
  
— Masz przy sobie jakieś zdjęcia?  
  
John aktualnie posiadał sto pięćdziesiąt siedem zdjęć, by być dokładnym, ale nie czuł się w obowiązku przyznania do tego faktu na głos. Zamiast tego wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i zaczął pokazywać Lestrade’owi zdjęcia Sherlocka w najróżniejszych konfiguracjach: Sherlock śpiący, Sherlock bawiący się, Sherlock jedzący, Sherlock oglądający telewizję…  
  
— Ach — westchnął Greg uprzejmie. — Jak ma na imię?  
  
John zawahał się przez chwilę.  
  
— Sherlock — odparł w końcu, zanim przedłużająca się cisza zaczęła robić się niezręczna.  
  
— Och — odpowiedział inspektor. Wziął szybki łyk swojego piwa. John wstrzymał oddech, a potem sam wzniósł swój kufel do ust i pozwolił, by alkohol spłynął mu w dół gardła, a razem z nim powróciła zdolność oddychania. Jednak po krótkiej chwili Greg powiedział tylko: — No, to pokaż mi resztę tych zdjęć.  
  
I John mu pokazał. Przewijał kolejne fotografie, by znaleźć kilka starszych, aż w końcu dotarł do _naprawdę_ starych zdjęć. Jego serce ściął nagły skurcz jak przy migotaniu przedsionków.  
  
— Aha, ja… Zap… Zapomniałem o tym — wyjąkał. Ekran jego telefonu pokazywał Sherlocka, rozłożonego na podłodze ze śliną cieknącą mu z ust, tuż po tym, jak panna Adler go podstępnie odurzyła.  
  
— O mój Boże — wydusił Greg, spoglądając na zdjęcie i ze wszystkich sił starając się zdusić wzbierający w nim śmiech.  
  
John zorientował się, że także się śmieje. Włosy Sherlocka były w kompletnym nieładzie, a na kolejnych zdjęciach z tej serii wyglądały coraz gorzej, gdyż obecni na miejscu funkcjonariusze z radością wciskali w nie wszystko, co wpadło im w ręce.  
  
— Musieliśmy siłą powstrzymywać Donovan, by się do niego nie zbliżyła, pamiętasz? Bo miała ze sobą gumę do żucia… — wymamrotał John, zaśmiewając się do rozpuku.  
  
— Och, Boże… — wyjąkał Greg. — W dodatku ledwo udało nam się powstrzymać…  
  
— Andersona…  
  
— ...przed wymalowaniem kutasów na całej jego twarzy!  
  
John zgiął się w pół ze śmiechu, ale zdołał wydusić:  
  
— Nie, żeby na to nie zasłużył… Ale to był niezmywalny marker…  
  
— Och… och, a pamiętasz to? — wyrzucił z siebie Greg, próbując odzyskać oddech. Zrobił minę, która przypominała coś w rodzaju mającej mdłości lamy. Rozluźnił mięśnie twarzy, wziął łyk piwa i pozwolił, by część alkoholu wąską strużką wypłynęła mu kącikiem ust dla lepszego efektu. — Mmmfghjkll… nasfam sie... Sheeerrrrlock Holmes — zaczął swój bełkot, odpowiednio modulując barwę głosu i wymachując rękami w niekontrolowany sposób. — Bum! Bum! Bumerang, ugh! Imbec… Głupek! Ser! Aaargh!  
  
Greg zawsze był niekwestionowanym faworytem, jeśli chodzi o imitowanie Znarkotyzowanego Sherlocka. John błagał o litość, łapiąc się pod boki, bo brzuch bolał go już od nadmiernego śmiechu.  
  
— Uuurrgghh… Nie ma-asz poje-ęcia, mmmm, Jaaawwwn — wybełkotał Lestrade bardzo poważnym tonem, wymachując ramionami tak zamaszyście, że niemal strącił ze stolika swój kufel.  
  
Po kilku kuksańcach otrzymanych od rozweselonego inspektora, John dał się namówić na odegranie własnej wersji Znarkotyzowanego Sherlocka, która, mimo że nie dorównywała grze aktorskiej Grega, zyskała uznanie funkcjonariusza Scotland Yardu i na pewno miałaby szansę na co najmniej jedną nominację do nagrody BAFTA.  
  
Watson wydał z siebie dźwięk, który postronny słuchacz mógłby pomylić z krową próbującą spółkować z umierającym wielorybem. Albo odwrotnie.  
  
— Ooocchhh, pomrańcze w piża-amach! Mmmphr, piekarz! Oooczyyywisssstee… — Spróbował zaślinić się w artystyczny sposób, ale zamiast tego, oprócz podbródka, zmoczył także cały przód koszuli. Nic nie szkodzi. Jakby nie patrzeć, artysta musi cierpieć dla sztuki.  
  
Obaj zaśmiewali się głośno, aż prawie pospadali ze stołków. Nie ustawali przy tym w energicznym machaniu rękami, przez co komuś mogłoby się wydawać, że udają wielkie nadmuchiwane ludziki powiewające na wietrze przy salonie samochodowym w dniu wielkich wyprzedaży. Nie uspokoili się, dopóki nie podszedł do nich zniesmaczony barman, informując sztywno, że na nich już pora, bo poziom alkoholu w ich krwi zdecydowanie przekracza wszelkie dopuszczalne normy. Ta uwaga, oczywiście, wywołała u nich jeszcze głośniejsze salwy śmiechu wsparte żywszą gestykulacją.  
  
Kiedy udało im się ponownie złapać oddech, John starł z policzków łzy rozbawienia.  
  
— Och, mój Boże… — wysapał. — Och, mój Boże.  
  
— Stare, dobre czasy — zgodził się Greg, a John poczuł, że na te słowa coś ciężkiego osiadło mu w żołądku. Cisza, która zastąpiła niekontrolowane wybuchy śmiechu, była nieznośna i wręcz dźwięczała w uszach. — Hej! — zakrzyknął inspektor lekkim tonem. — Dlaczego nie pójdziemy do ciebie? Z chęcią poznam Sherlocka.  
  
— Jasne — odparł John, dopijając resztkę swojego piwa.

  
✦✦✦

  
Sherlock zdawał się być bardzo ciekawy nowego przybysza. Odważył się nawet podejść bliżej inspektora i obwąchać jego dłoń, gdy ta została mu zaoferowana. Sytuacja uległa diametralnej zmianie, gdy Lestrade spróbował go pogłaskać – kot w odpowiedzi na ten gest zasyczał wściekle i uciekł.  
  
— Jest… uroczy — podsumował Greg.  
  
— To cholerny, mały dupek — odparł John, zbierając z podłogi resztki podartych chusteczek. Najwyraźniej pod nieobecność doktora Sherlock opanował nową sztuczkę: wyciąganie z opakowania chusteczek Kleenex każdej pojedynczej sztuki, by chwilę później rozrywać je w strzępy. Paczka po paczce.  
  
Greg rozgościł się w salonie na uprzejme zaproszenie Johna, zajmując miejsce w jednym z foteli. Ułożył rękę wzdłuż podłokietnika, dotknął czegoś, po czym mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.  
  
— Czy to jest _gałka oczna_? — zapytał zszokowany.  
  
— Och, musisz mi wybaczyć — odparł John. — Sherlock rozrzuca swoje zabawki w najmniej oczekiwanych miejscach. Herbaty?  
  
— Taa, jasne — odpowiedział Lestrade, wstając z fotela i wybierając inne miejsce do siedzenia.  
  
John właśnie zalewał herbaty wrzątkiem, kiedy usłyszał głośne przekleństwa inspektora dobiegające z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.  
  
— Ał! — zawył Greg. — Ten mały…  
  
— Wszystko w porządku?  
  
— Chował się pod fotelem! Nie miałem pojęcia! A potem mnie zaatakował!  
  
— Mówiłem ci — stwierdził John dobitnie. — To cholerny, mały dupek.  
  
— Wiesz co? — odpowiedział Lestrade. — Imię Sherlock pasuje do niego jak ulał.  
  
John uśmiechnął się do filiżanek.

  
✦✦✦

  
W ten właśnie sposób życie toczyło się dalej. John poznał bardzo ładną asystentkę stomatologiczną imieniem Cheryl, brunetkę z brązowymi oczami, która zarumieniła się, gdy po raz pierwszy chwycił ją za rękę. Nie miał ochoty trzymać nikogo za rękę już od długiego czasu, dlatego poczuł, że sam też się lekko zaczerwienił.  
  
Po trzeciej randce zaprosił ją do swojego mieszkania. Sherlock przywitał ich w drzwiach, pomiaukując, jak to miał czasem w zwyczaju.  
  
— Och — wymamrotała kobieta. — Nie wiedziałam, że masz kota.  
  
— Taak — odparł John. — Czy to jakiś problem?  
  
— Och, skądże — zaprzeczyła szybko. — Kici, kici, koteczku.  
  
Doktor miał jej właśnie powiedzieć, że ten sposób nie działał właściwie na żadne koty, a już zdecydowanie nie na Sherlocka, kiedy ten niespodziewanie odpowiedział na jej nawoływania i nie tylko podszedł do Cheryl, ale zaczął się też o nią ocierać.  
  
Sherlock był małym, wstrętnym zdrajcą.  
  
— Łał — westchnął John z podziwem. — On nikogo nie darzy sympatią. Cóż, oprócz właścicielki domu, ale ona wkupiła się w jego łaski łapówkami.  
  
Pani Hudson przekonała Sherlocka do siebie za pierwszym razem, gdy poczęstowała go kawałkiem ciasta z własnego talerza, mimo że John był absolutnie pewien, że słodycze nie wchodzą w skład odpowiednio zbilansowanej kociej diety. Jednak Sherlock nie wykazał żadnych symptomów chorobowych, nawet po dwudziestu czterech godzinach czujnej obserwacji, więc doktor uznał, że kawałeczek ciasta od czasu do czasu mu nie zaszkodzi.  
  
Cheryl niezręcznie poklepała Sherlocka dłonią po głowie, w sposób, w jaki zdecydowanie nie lubił być głaskany, ale o dziwo nie została osyczana ani – co gorsza – ugryziona.  
  
— Cóż... — wymruczała, owijając ramiona wokół szyi Johna. — Najwyraźniej mamy z Sherlockiem coś wspólnego… oboje bardzo cię lubimy.  
  
Watson uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i natychmiast wybaczył jej nieumiejętne obchodzenie się z kotem. Zamknął oczy i nachylił się, by ją pocałować. Jednak wtedy, dość niespodziewanie, został odepchnięty.  
  
— Cheryl? — zapytał zaskoczony.  
  
— Przepraszam — wyjąkała i odwróciła twarz bokiem, by cicho kichnąć.  
  
— Na zdrowie — powiedział John automatycznie. Cheryl ponownie kichnęła.  
  
— Ooch, wybacz — powiedziała zawstydzona. — Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło.  
  
— Nic nie szkodzi — uspokoił ją, ale czar chwili prysł. — Co powiesz na lampkę wina?  
  
— Mm, dobry pomysł — zgodziła się Cheryl i pocałowała Johna w policzek.  
  
John pozbył się z domu wszelkiego alkoholu w dniu, gdy zamieszkał u niego Sherlock. Zaopatrzył się jednak w skromną butelkę czerwonego wina na tę specjalną okazję, więc nalał im obojgu szczodrą porcję. Gdy powrócił do salonu, Cheryl siedziała na sofie, bardzo, bardzo sztywno, podczas gdy rozmruczany Sherlock starał się wygodnie ułożyć na jej kolanach, trzymając ją jako zakładnika.  
  
— Naprawdę cię polubił — skomentował John, nadal nie kryjąc podziwu i zajął miejsce obok ukochanej. Podał jej kieliszek z winem, drugą ręką drapiąc Sherlocka po głowie. — To niesłychane.  
  
— Mhm — mruknęła Cheryl, potakując nerwowo. — Grzeczny kotek — zwróciła się do zwierzaka.  
  
— No już, Sherlock, zmykaj! — syknął John, lekko popychając kota ręką . Sherlock zeskoczył na podłogę, wyglądając na urażonego i natychmiast zaczął ocierać się o nogi Cheryl.  
  
— A teraz, na czym to my skończyliśmy? — zaszczebiotała kobieta. Potarła ramię Johna w zapraszającym geście.  
  
— Wyglądasz dziś przepięknie — skomplementował ją Watson, delikatnie oplatając sobie kosmyk jej włosów wokół palca. Cheryl zachichotała i przymknęła powieki. John również zamknął oczy i nachylił się bardziej w jej stronę.  
  
I właśnie w tym momencie Cheryl kichnęła mu prosto w twarz.  
  
I wylała na niego wino.  
  
I spowodowała, że John również wylał na siebie trochę wina.  
  
Sherlock, jakżeby inaczej, uciekł w popłochu i obserwował rozwój wydarzeń z bezpiecznej – i suchej – odległości.  
  
— Omójboże, o mój Boże, tak strasznie cię przepraszam! — wykrzyknęła zawstydzona kobieta, nieudolnie pocierając koszulę Johna zawilgoconą serwetką. John zabrał zabrudzony materiał z jej dłoni i użył go, by oczyścić twarz ze śliny i śluzu.  
  
— W porządku — odparł powoli.  
  
— Och, nieprawda, nie jest w porządku, jest mi tak bardzo przykro… — lamentowała Cheryl.  
  
— W porządku — powtórzył John i by to udowodnić, pozbył się przemoczonej koszuli. — Już. Widzisz? Problem rozwiązany.  
  
— Och — szepnęła Cheryl, mimowolnie wodząc wzrokiem po jego torsie i z całą pewnością podziwiając rozciągający się przed nią widok.  
  
John odpowiedział jej delikatnym uśmieszkiem. Tym razem w końcu udało im się pocałować, ale gdy Watson odchylił głowę, by spojrzeć Cheryl w oczy, zobaczył, że kobieta płacze.  
  
— Och, Boże — jęknął doktor. — Co się stało? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?  
  
— Co? Nie, nie, nic się nie stało — zapewniła go, mrugając energicznie, by odgonić łzy. Jej oczy były zaczerwienione i nie przestawały łzawić. — To nic, zignoruj to. — Nachyliła się, by znów go pocałować, ale ponownie przerwało jej kichnięcie.  
  
— Cheryl, wydaje mi się, że jesteś alergiczką — zasugerował John delikatnie.  
  
— Co? To niedorzeczne, nie mam żadnej aler… — zaczęła, jednak seria donośnych kichnięć powstrzymała ją przed dokończeniem myśli. Kichanie nie ustępowało przez prawie pięć długich minut.  
  
— Może powinniśmy… spotkać się innym razem — podsunął John, oferując jej jedyne pudełko chusteczek, do którego Sherlock nie zdążył jeszcze się dobrać.  
  
— Thak, byoby mio — wystękała Cheryl, po czym głośno wydmuchała nos w zaoferowaną chusteczkę. Kichała i pociągała nosem przez całą drogę do drzwi wyjściowych. — Zadzwonię do ciebie — obiecała na pożegnanie i przytuliła go nieporadnie jedną ręką, bo w drugiej, jakby od tego zależało jej życie, ściskała paczkę chusteczek.  
  
John zamknął za nią drzwi, po czym okręcił się na pięcie i poszedł skonfrontować się z Sherlockiem.  
  
— Och, to takie w twoim stylu — rzucił od progu oskarżycielskim tonem. Sherlock lizał z gracją jedną z łap, a następnie, stąpając cicho, podszedł do Watsona i zaczął ocierać się o jego nogi. — Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię. I nie myśl sobie, że zgrywanie przede mną słodziaka w jakikolwiek sposób ci pomoże.  
  
Kot spojrzał w górę na Johna, po czym zaczął miauczeć żałośnie i nie przestał, dopóki mężczyzna nie westchnął i, dając się ubłagać, wziął go na ręce. Sherlock ułożył obie łapy na gwiaździstej bliźnie zdobiącej ramię doktora i ułożył się wygodnie.  
  
— Nadal jestem na ciebie zły, słyszysz? — zapewnił go John stanowczo.  
  
Sherlock zamruczał.

  
✦✦✦

  
Każdego ranka John czytał Sherlockowi nagłówki gazet. Kot najbardziej lubił te z _The Daily Mail_ , mimo że Watson zaznaczał wielokrotnie, iż jest to żądny sensacji tabloid. Jednak potem do niego dotarło, że być może Sherlock cenił to czasopismo _właśnie_ dlatego, że było tak żądne sensacji. Nie interesowały go międzynarodowe afery, chyba że wiązały się z niecodziennymi morderstwami w zagranicznych państwach. Poza tym kot bezceremonialnie siadał tyłkiem na każdej krzyżówce, jaką chciał rozwiązać John.  
  
— Nie, nie wiem jak sprawić, by ludzie zabijali się w bardziej spektakularny sposób — burknął Watson, gdy Sherlock uderzył niecierpliwie łapą w gazetę. — To dlatego, że ludzie są nudni — dopowiedział dawno niesłyszany komentarz, gdy kot poderwał głowę i zaczął się w niego intensywnie wpatrywać.  
  
Wieczorami oglądali razem telewizję. Sherlock lubił to robić: siedział nieruchomo na kolanach Johna z oczami wlepionymi w ekran. Jego ulubionymi programami były _The Jeremy Kyle Show_ i _Maury_. John lubił wtedy zgadywać, czy przepytywana osoba faktycznie jest ojcem dziecka.  
  
— Osobiście uważam, że badanie wariografem nie jest miarodajne, jest tam zbyt wiele mogących wprowadzić zakłócenia zmiennych — skomentował John.  
  
— Naprawdę nie rozumiem, co ci się może podobać w tym chłamie — stwierdził innym razem.  
  
— Oglądanie w kółko tego programu w końcu pozbawi cię mózgu — zawyrokował któregoś dnia.  
  
Przez kilka tygodni urządzali sobie maraton z filmami Bonda, oglądając jedną część serii co wieczór, począwszy od najnowszych produkcji i cofając się powoli do starych klasyków, ponieważ John miał nadzieję, że przykuje uwagę Sherlocka wymyślnymi wybuchami i wątkami szpiegowskimi. Mimo to kot nieustannie zapadał w sen, zanim minęła połowa filmu.  
  
— Zawsze omijają cię najlepsze fragmenty — upomniał go mężczyzna. Sherlock zastrzygł uszami, po czym przekręcił się nieznacznie, zwijając w kłębek na kolanach Johna.

  
✦✦✦

  
A jeśli chodzi o miłość?  
  
  
  
Cóż im pozostało?

  
✦✦✦

  
Leżąc jednej nocy w łóżku, John wpatrywał się w sufit. Sen przeciekał przez jego palce jak woda, pozostając nieuchwytnym marzeniem. Doktor czuł, że jego ciało zapada się coraz głębiej w materacu; nagły ciężar rozpaczy osiadł w jego klatce piersiowej, miażdżąc każdą pozytywną myśl i emocję, kawałek po kawałku.  
  
Żal przez jakiś czas pozostawał w ukryciu, uśpił jego czujność, by w końcu, w przeraźliwie niegodziwy sposób, odnaleźć bezpośrednią drogę do jego serca. Wślizgnął się nieproszony, gdy John nie podejrzewając niczego, czekał w łóżku na nadejście snu.  
  
— Sherlock — wyszeptał mężczyzna w eter.  
  
Zwrócił zbolałą twarz w stronę ciemności i stamtąd też po chwili przybył jego kot, wychodząc z tylko sobie znanej kryjówki.  
  
Materac ugiął się pod nagłym ciężarem, gdy Sherlock wskoczył na łóżko.  
  
— Sherlock — powtórzył John łamiącym się głosem. — Wiesz, chyba nigdy nie będzie w porządku.  
  
Kot zaczął w kojącym rytmie ugniatać łapami klatkę piersiową Watsona, mrucząc głośno. John westchnął cicho i przejechał dłonią po lśniącym, czarnym futrze pupila, wtulając się w małe, ciepłe ciałko, gdy Sherlock ułożył się przy nim do snu. Kot zwinął się w kłębek w swoim ulubionym miejscu, w zgięciu pomiędzy szyją i ramieniem Johna.  
  
Mężczyzna czuł na skórze jego ciepły, rytmiczny oddech. Czuł wibracje, które ogarniały ich ciała, gdy Sherlock mruczał kojąco tuż przy uchu Johna. Doktor trzymał dłoń pod jego jedwabistą klatką piersiową, wyczuwając szybki rytm, jaki wybijało to drobne serce i zrozumiał, że życie tego małego stworzenia zależy właśnie od niego.  
  
Odpłynęli wspólnie w spokojny sen. W samotności nocy każdy z nich znalazł pocieszenie w obecności drugiego. Byli dla siebie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi na całym, wielkim świecie.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
1 _après moi, le déluge_ – dosł. _po mnie niech będzie nawet potop_. Innymi słowy: jeśli po mojej śmierci objawią się negatywne skutki moich obecnych działań, nie ma sensu martwić się z tego powodu.


End file.
